This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of our research is to provide data to enhance the development of nutritional guidelines, especially as related to mineral nutrition, in children. Using human experimentation, we are studying methods of delivering the key minerals of calcium, zinc and iron in the diet so as to optimize health outcomes. We will conduct a controlled trial of vitamin D supplementation to assess the effects of vitamin D status on calcium absorption in small children. We will evaluate the effects of differing intakes of zinc on zinc and copper absorption. These studies will utilize stable isotope techniques so as to provide accurate, practically applicable information which may be obtained from the study populations in a safe manner. These data will have global application and provide a strong basis for evidence-based nutritional recommendations to be developed. Hypothesis #1: Calcium absorption will not be significantly affected by providing children 8 weeks of supplementation with 1000 IU/d of vitamin D3. Hypothesis #2: There will be no significant relationship between intake and true dietary absorption of zinc. There will be a significant negative relationship between magnesium intake and absorption efficiency. Objective #1: To evaluate the effects of supplemental vitamin D in enhancing calcium absorption in healthy children 4 to 8 yrs of age. Objective #2: Assess the absorption of magnesium and zinc in healthy children 4 to 8 yrs of age.